


Manners

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, and fluff, it's just smut, what more to say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Blaise visited Ron at lunch unexpectedly, the rest was history





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am, so please enjoy some Blairon smut and Drarry, Pansmione as side couples lol xoxo
> 
> (This could be a little sequel to “How to make a Weasley jealous” if you guys want I mean it can be connected to each other lol enjoy)

“Only  _one_  more file and I can  _FINALLY_  have lunch” Ron mumbled to himself and scribbled the last few words down to the parchment, he had been working all morning and all the pancakes Blaise gave him had dissolved, he was hungry once again “One mo-…”

_Knock knock_

“ _Ugh_ ” He looked up from his table and grunted “Come in! And I  _swear_  Eliza if you come in here to show me pictures of your cats again I will…” He couldn’t even come up with an insult, his assistant was too shy and nice for him to be angry at, he sighed and started writing again as the door opened

“Is that how you greet your husband?” Blaise said and Ron looked up from the table

“ _Blaise_!” He smiled “You’re here…why are you here?”

“What? I can’t visit my husband unexpectedly?” Blaise sauntered gracefully to Ron’s table and smirked

“You…rarely do that…unless I forgot something, did I?”

“Yeah” Blaise chuckled and pulled out a file “You left this at home, I think the Head Auror should be a model for everyone to look up to, and you, my dear, aren’t”

Ron blushed and scratched his neck, he had forgotten about his files a few times, almost got scolded, but then Blaise saved the day,  _again_

“Lunch is about to start, do you want to join me?” He distracted Blaise and his husband snorted

“I‘m hungry too, however, I was thinking about another type of hunger” Blaise walked around the table and put his arms on either side of Ron’s chair

“ _Oh_?” Ron stuttered and blushed “What are you thi-…”

His words were soon cut off as Blaise smashed his lips against Ron and shoved his tongue vigorously into his mouth, he gasped into the kiss and soon wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck, pulling him closer, they just had sex this morning,  _twice_. It was a miracle that he was even hard right now.

“ _Hmm, Blaise_ ” He said as Blaise started trailing those kisses down his neck and sucked on it “ _Fuck_ , you’re in my office”

“Is there a rule against shagging in the office or something?” Blaise stopped and buried his face in the crook of Ron’s neck, inhaling the sweet and spicy scent of Ron’s cologne

“Uh, no, just, common sense” He said and Blaise snorted, lifting him up from his own chair, he stripped Ron’s robes off and threw it across the room

“ _Blaise_!” He squealed under Blaise’s cold hands that were slithering in his shirt, it was winter and fuck, his hands felt cold

“Shh, let me take care of you honey” Blaise sucked on Ron’s bottom lips before turning him around and bent him over the table

“Wha- _BLAISE_!” Ron gasped when the cold air hit his bare arse “My trousers”

“Don’t make me put a Silencing spell on you” Blaise bent closer behind him and whispered into his ears, one of his hands was kneading Ron’s arse while the other was pinching Ron’s nipple

“ _A-ah, Blaise!_ ” He moaned and gripped the table “Blaise, what are yo- _AAH oh my god, f-fuck!_ ” His hands scrambled for anything to hold on but ended up shoving the entire ink bottle down on the floor, Blaise was shoving his face in Ron’s arse, licking around the rim and sucking on it, his hand was stroking on Ron’s hard cock

“Blais- _please_ ” He whined and pushed his arse back against Blaise’s face as his tongue started sliding into his slick hole, Blaise was so skilled at everything, he knew which spot would make Ron scream, which spot would make his knee tremble, and which spot would make Ron beg to be fucked

“Please, Blaise,  _please_ , stop teasing me” Ron cried out, but Blaise wouldn’t stop jabbing his tongue inside Ron’s loose hole

“Please, what?” Blaise pulled out and quickly replaced his tongue with three fingers, shoving it straight inside Ron’s entrance, which made Ron gasped and his knees buckled

“Please, fuck me” Ron said in a whisper and Blaise chuckled, kissing his shoulder blade while still fingering Ron

He heard the sounds of Blaise’s belt falling to the ground, the next thing he knew he was gasping for air as Blaise slammed his cock straight in Ron’s loosen and slick hole

“Ah,  _Blaise_ , feels so good” Ron whimpered and reached for his own cock but Blaise slapped his hand away

“ _Fuck_  you’re so tight, I want to see you come untouched” He said and nibbled on Ron’s earlobe, pounding harder and hitting Ron’s prostate every time

“Blaise,  _f-fuck_ ” Ron mewled like a kitten and he could hear his own heartbeat

“God I love the sound you make, I love you so much” He mumbled and pulled his cock almost out before slamming it in again, jerking and spilling his seed inside Ron’s entrance, after that he plopped down on Ron’s back and sighed peacefully

“ _Blaise_ , I haven’t-…” He started, but Blaise chuckled and nodded behind him before pulling out

“Oh I know, I wa-…”

“ _Ron_? Are you there?” Hermione’s voice appeared from the other side of the door made Ron startled and immediately pushed Blaise off his back

“Mione? In a minute” He quickly buttoned his shirt up and looked around frantically for his robes

“Accio my dorky husband’s robes” Blaise said charmingly and the robes flew into his hand “Here”

“Get down under the table, they don’t know you’re here” Ron urged and Blaise shrugged, he has the best table in the whole department so it was mostly covered, his friends wouldn’t even know Blaise was under it

“Ron?” Harry’s voice echoed in and Ron panicked

“ _In a minute_ ” He yelled out and adjusted the files on the table to make them more decent. Blaise had put on his trousers and was already under the table, Ron barely had time to put his robes on when Hermione opened the door, so he sat down on the chair and pretended to be calm…also pretended to be wearing anything lower, his trousers were still laying on the floor next to his chair and he looked up to his friends, his cock was still hard

“Ron, what’s the matter?” Hermione asked and frowned while sitting down on the chair in front of him

“Yeah she almost blew up the door” Harry snorted and Hermione slapped him in the shoulder

“Haha, I was ju- _Nngh_ …” Ron startled at the sudden heat around his neglected cock “I was jus- _hmmm_ , I was just..er, busy with work, got caught up with them”

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked him again and he nodded, fuck, Blaise was sucking him off from under the table,  _fuck fuck fuck_

“Yes, absolu- _ahh_ -ly, absolutely” He gave them a thumbs up and smiled faintly, Blaise was working magic down there and he couldn’t help but slipped out a few moans

“So, I was telling Harry earlier, Pansy has been talking about kids, and I was really surprised, I mean…we only got married for a year” Hermione started talking and explaining her situation while Ron was trying hard not to come while his friends were here

“Hmm” He nodded in agreement with her and groaned when Blaise swirled his tongue around the head of his cock “ _Aah_ ”

“What?” Hermione asked and he froze

“I-…what I meant was,  _aah_ , that was definitely a surprise” Ron made it up, obviously

“I know, right? And Harry told me, Draco has been talking about that too, so I was wondering if Blaise asked you about that” Hermione was still babbling, but all Ron could think about was how Blaise was taking all of his cock in and just…

“ _Ahh_ , I- _nngh_ ” He slammed his hand on the table and groaned “Blaise hasn’t told me about that, but I surely know  _now_ ” He said and he realized Harry was eyeing him the whole time, a small smirked appeared on his lips

“I’m sure” Harry said “Hermione also wanted us to have lunch together”

“Oh, really? I- _AH, fuck,_ I think I’m a bit mouthful, er I mean, a bit of a problem at the moment, I-… _fuck_ ” He groaned again and his breath hitched, he tried to calm down but there was no way he could

“Oh, Ron you dropped your ink bottle” Hermione bent down and grabbed the bottle before gasping “ _Ron_ …is there someone under the table? I saw a shadow”

“N- _ahh, fuck_ ” He cried out and couldn’t help but thrust back at Blaise’s mouth, shooting his seed inside and sighed in relief

“ _RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!_ ” Hermione stood up and yelled at him “Are you  _seriously doing_  what I  _think_  you’re doing?”

Ron blushed and looked up at her red face, he smiled and mumbled “Sorry”

That was when Blaise decided to show up from under the table and smiled

“Hey guys…” He said shyly and Hermione gasped

“ _Blaise_! I expected you to be more decent than this!  _Manners_ , honestly” She said and buried her face in her hands “I can’t believe I just  _watched_  my friends-…you are horrible” She whined and walked out of the office as quickly as possible

“Don’t worry, she’s just mad that this is the second time she saw this scene” Harry shrugged and followed her out slowly

“Wait, who did she walk in on first?” Ron called after Harry

“ _Have a wild guess_ ” Harry said, looking back and winking at Ron before closing the door

“Well that was terrible” Ron groaned into his hands and sighed

“I thought you’d find that pleasurable, you were moa- _Ow!_ ” Blaise laughed as Ron blushed and hit him in the arm

“Shut up, you’re a horrible husband” Ron said while putting on his trousers, finally

“And I love you” Blaise pouted and kissed his cheek

“Bugger off” He frowned, but Blaise just laughed and pulled him out of the office

“Come on, I’m starving” Ron looked at his husband and couldn’t help but smiled anyway, Blaise was insatiable but kind and caring, he was the best thing that has ever happened to Ron, and he was glad to have Blaise as a husband, his dorky husband.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that xoxo


End file.
